<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the defective twins by leosabwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807129">the defective twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosabwriter/pseuds/leosabwriter'>leosabwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2018 prison world, Canon Rewrite, Gemini Coven - Freeform, legacies 2x12, set before jumping into malivore and breaking the sandclock, the merge, uncle/niece talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosabwriter/pseuds/leosabwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kai Parker finds the unconscious Lizzie Saltzman on the road and uses her to threaten her twin sister,<br/>which leads to uncle and niece having a talk about destiny and being the defective twin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker &amp; Josie Saltzman, Malachai „Kai“ Parker &amp; Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the defective twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„your bio mom thought she was smarter than me too and I punished her. Just like I‘m gonna punish you .“<br/>
kai said followed by a long pause.</p><p>„Also on another note I did a quick locator spell for safety purposes of course and found out that your dear sister is here aswell!<br/>
I can‘t believe you lied to me even more Josette.“ the man said while gasping dramatically.</p><p>„borderline proud of you kiddo, I must say“ </p><p>„if you even come close to my sister I will kill you. Don‘t even think about looking for her!“ Josie screamed protectively, not sure what expect from her sociopathic uncle.</p><p>„Oh too late she‘s already here with me. Hey uhh...Linda right? Wanna say hi to your sis?“ Kai said, clearly speaking to someone in the background.</p><p>„oh right she‘s been unconscious for a while now, must‘ve had a car crash or something . Anyways Jo, if you want to ever see your precious sister again bring me the sandclock before the celestial event starts again, if not I‘m gonna do something really bad to your twinny.“ he continued while imitating a whiny voice.</p><p>Josie didn‘t know what to say. He found and captured the one person in the world that she‘d do anything for, even dying. What would Kai even want with the sandclock?</p><p>„Tik tok tik tok“ </p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the sociopath on the other side of the phone.</p><p>„Fine. I‘ll bring it to you. Don‘t you dare break your word and keep her safe until I get there.“  The young witch finally said.</p><p>„I will. Fort Parker, before the celestial event, don’t be late.“ and with that he ended the phone call.</p><p>On the other side of the phone Josie broke down in tears, afraid of what could happen to her sister if she failed and in a conflict with herself weather she should involve her father or not.</p><p>Meanwhile Elizabeth Saltzman opened her eyes again, confused over the familiar yet unknown environment she was in.</p><p>„Who the hell are you?“ she asked, making the man who turned his back to her jump a little in surprise , clearly not expecting her to wake up any time soon.</p><p>„Welcome back sleepy head, got enough beauty sleep?“ the unknown man said sarcastically.</p><p>„Answer my question or I will-“ the blonde threatened, ready to use her magic powers.</p><p>„Calm down okay? I don‘t want to hurt you....yet. I actually saved your life if you take it that way. How did you even manage to have a car crash in a prison world Liz?“</p><p>„How do you know my name....“ </p><p>This was all too much, first Sebastian giving her his blood without her consent, then crashing that car because of all the emotions she was feeling and now she was sitting in the old mill who wasn‘t really the old mill anymore....or not yet, kidnapped by a stranger.</p><p>„I‘m really hurt that your old man never showed you any pictures of me or mentioned me. I am your uncle after all.“ The brunette man said clearly sarcastic and overdramatic.</p><p>„my un- you‘re the one who murdered our bio mom on our parents wedding day“ She stood up from the hammock she was still in and backed away from her supposedly uncle.</p><p>„Ding ding ding“ he said imitating the sound of a bell.</p><p>„Why am I here...Where‘s Josie?! What did you do to her???“</p><p>„I didn‘t do anything but you can ask her when she comes back. She should be here soon.“ The sociopath infront of her answered, sitting back in his chair.</p><p>At the same time Josie arrived at where she left her father the last time, who woke up while she was gone and was currently being captured by Jade, Wendy and Diego.</p><p>„What are you guys doing??? Let him go“ Josie threatened while her father was still all chained up on the chair.</p><p>„Josie go!“ Alaric yelled at her.</p><p>„Uh-uh not happening. Little Jose you left him here in the first place and we‘ve waited 10 years to finally get our revenge. We wont let us being stopped by a little girl.“ Wendy and Diego were laughing at the comment standing behind Jade.</p><p>„We have bigger problems now. Kai got Lizzie and threatened to put her in danger if I wont deliver him the sandclock! We need to work together and safe her.“ The brunette explained hopefully.</p><p>„Lizzie is what?? We need to go find her NOW“ Alaric shouted trying to free himself from the chains.</p><p>„I thought you said Lizzie wasn‘t here Jo...did you seriously lie to me?<br/>
Oh you‘re definitely Kai‘s niece that son of a bitch lies every time he opens his mouth aswell.“ Jade said with a grin on her face.</p><p>„Dad what should I do?“ Josie asked Alaric, ignoring Jade‘s comment.</p><p>„We need to come up with a plan, now.“</p><p> </p><p>„What is Josie even doing with that sandclock all by herself? She- She wouldn’t consume the black magic...“<br/>
Lizzie mumbled.</p><p>„Oh she might, but not if I can stop her from doing so and use all that black magic for myself.“ Kai said, watching her carefully as Lizzie nervously played with her fingers.</p><p>„You‘re scared she‘d become even stronger than she already is and beat you in the merge isn‘t it? You know you wouldn‘t stand a chance.“ The brunette man concluded with a risen interest.</p><p>„Thats not true.“ Lizzie said quietly.</p><p>„Yes it is. And you wanna know why I know that? Because I used to think I could never beat my twin sister in the merge aswell. I was the only siphoner in the family, no one understood me and didn‘t try to. </p><p>While your lovely mommy got better and better with her magic, I was just sidelined, forbidden to siphon any magic because ‘oh the dangerous defective twin could hurt the precious Josie.“  The uncle said while drifting into his thoughts. It‘s been decades since those events happened and you could tell thinking about it was still hurting him.</p><p>Lizzie listened carefully, trying not to draw any similarities between her and her sociopathic uncle infront of her.But it was hard. She was also being called the „defective twin“ before, for different reasons tho, mostly by herself but the name was familiar. </p><p>Her Josie never had any problems with magic and Lizzie had to watch her improve her whole life, recently even more than before. She saw the satisfaction in Josie‘s eyes whenever she managed to do a difficult spell that she herself could only dream of doing. She always had more struggles doing magic, mostly because of her bipolar disorder that made witchcraft more difficult for her.</p><p>Thats why Lizzie tried to distant herself from her witch part in an attempt of pushing away the thought of dying by the hands of her sister in the deadly duel of the gemini twins.</p><p>Kai seemed to notice the thought process that started in his nieces mind. She was young, naive, probably didn‘t understand most of the things of the legacy she was given. He started to see a bit of himself in her, well of himself when he was sixteen.</p><p>„You know, only because Josie doesn‘t struggle with magic the way you do doesn‘t mean you can‘t still beat her. I mean I thought I wouldn’t be able to win because of my lack of own magic and look at me, I survived the merge. I would’ve beaten Jo if our little brother didn‘t take her place. His loss obviously.“ </p><p>The male siphoner laughed satisfied, thinking about the joy it brought him to see another gemini die by his hands.</p><p>„You think this is funny? Whats wrong with you you dickhead?!“ Lizzie replied shocked.</p><p>„Ohhhh dickhead huh? Now I‘m offended“ he answered which led to him laughing even harder.</p><p>„PHESMATOS I-“</p><p>As the blonde siphoner spoke the first word of the well known spell she was about to use against her uncle, everything suddenly turned black. She felt the darkness that consumed her and her eyes slowly turned full black. Thats when she collapsed on the ground infront of Kai Parker who was confused and shocked aswell, clearly not expecting this to happen.</p><p>She was still conscious, trying her best to fight the consuming darkness. Her mind was strong, stronger than she thought. Or at least thats what her therapist told her to tell herself.</p><p>„it feels like my mind is breaking. What is happening?!“ she cried looking up to her uncle who stood next to her.</p><p>The heretic slowly placed his hand on Lizzie‘s forehead, trying to siphon a bit of the unknown force that took over the teenager. He barely touched her skin when he backed off. The darkness suddenly coming from her was too strong to handle.</p><p>„I‘ll be damned...Josie Saltzman broke the sandclock.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was disappointed on how we didn‘t get any Kai and Lizzie scenes in 2x12 &amp; 2x13 so here‘s my take on how the could‘ve met :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>